Les bulles éclatent et les papillons s'envolent
by Plumardise
Summary: Sam peut enfin passer une journée normale, et décide de la suivre, cette odeur qui lui emplit les narines. [SABRIEL] Avec Destiel sous entendu.


**Bonsoir ! Un petit OS Sabriel pour la soirée, que je viens de terminer d'écrire et que j'aime bien !**

 **C'est tout doux et tout gentil, c'est mon premier Sabriel indépendant que je post ici (Il faut fêter ça.) et j'avoue que je stresse un peu de votre avis, parce que moi je l'aime bien mon gentil petit OS tout court MAIS trêve de bavardage.**

 **Se situe après la saison 5 mais.. vous verrez en après, j'expliquerai ça en bas !**

 **Merci encore (oui ENCORE parce que ça n'est jamais assez) pour vos reviews, et même si vous n'en laissez pas, de savoir que vous lisez ce que je fais, ça me rend folle, vous me rendez folle de plaisir, mille merci.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ceux-ci, ou Sam se lève avant son frère, prend sa douche puis un café.

Un jour ou tout semble _bien._ Pas de trace de monstres quelconques ni de disparitions suspectes.

Pas de frère qui fait la gueule pour une raison sûrement inconnue des meilleurs services secrets des États-Unis d'Amérique, pas d'Anges qui fait rougir les joues du blond aux yeux verts.

Des jours ou tout semble être en place pour que Sam passe une bonne journée.

Ces jours là, le Winchester se rend généralement dans un parc, le vert de l'herbe, le bleu du ciel et la brise légère ont souvent raison de lui, et le rendent somnolant sur la moitié du chemin de retour.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sam se sent morose. Trop de chasse, trop peu de sommeil et trop de tension sexuelle à chaque entrée du Castiel. Trop de tout, trop de sa vie.

Alors Sam marche, il se promène sur un pont, regarde les voitures passer et songe à sauter, sans jamais le faire. Dean trouverai un moyen de le ramener n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il ne veut pas mourir, c'est comme une pensée légère qui s'envole et revient, _parfois._

Il se promène et pense à tout et à rien, à avant, à après, à Dean et un peu à lui.

Il se dit qu'il a l'air bien beau, à passer une journée de repos à être si triste, si _faible._

Il marche longtemps, il voit le soleil se lever et presque se coucher quand il engendre la barrière du parc et qu'il s'assoit sur l'herbe, douce et légère, écrasant quelques petites fleurs blanches au passage.

Il ferme les yeux et savoure, la fraîcheur de la pelouse, le silence de l'endroit mélangé au bruissement des feuilles et aux chants des oiseaux.

La nuit est en train de tomber, doucement, comme un voile que l'ont pose et qui cache la dureté du soleil et de ses rayons qui _fracassent_ le crâne.

L'odeur qui parvient alors à son nez n'est clairement pas une odeur de nuit.

Un mélange de caramel et de roses, une odeur forte mais incroyablement _homogène_ à son humeur.

Sam connaît cette odeur comme il connaît celle de la pluie et du beau temps, comme il sait son prénom ou celui de sa mère.

C'est une odeur qui sent l'overdose. Une odeur qui sent le trop de _lui._

Sam _sait._ Sait qu'il est là, depuis des semaines il sent cette odeur, cette délicieuse odeur qui le pourchasse à travers la ville et qui le nargue en s'envolant loin par moment puis qui revient et lui fait des _bulles dans le ventre._

Cette odeur qu'il hait autant qu'il aime, dont il connaît le secret et dont il se garde de le chanter trop haut.

Parce que Sam _chante_ beaucoup en ce moment, quand il passe devant un magasin de bonbon ou un rosier, ou simplement quand il _la sent,_ cette caresse invisible sur sa main, ces doigts fins qui se posent sur ses lèvres et rosissent ses joues.

Il ne sait pas si il rêve, si cette douceur est bien réelle, si il ne chante pas comme un idiot sans que personne _ne l'écoute jamais._

Et comme Sam ne sait pas si on l'écoute, si cette odeur est réelle ou si il n'est pas juste un taré avec des _pétards dans l'estomac_ , il chante doucement, comme un chuchotement qui suivrait l'odeur et l'entraînerai à sa suite.

Elle est arrivé sur le pont et l'a fait valser jusqu'ici, puis s'était envolée.

Mais elle est revenue.

 _Elle revient toujours._

Et quand Sam sent qu'il tremble et qu'il frissonne, il sourit, comme un imbécile heureux.

 _Il sourit_ et ça lui fait mal aux joues et à la mâchoire, de sourire autant, de sourire tout le temps.

Il ne sait plus depuis quand il a le nez si fin, si cette odeur a toujours été _là, en face de lui,_ mais qu'il n'a jamais su l'identifier.

Sam ne sait pas si il est sain de suivre cette odeur, mais quand il sent ces doigts sur sa bouche et ces lèvres sur son front, il se met à courir.

Et il court plus vite, quand il entend ces notes, si jolies et si douces, ce rire qui tinte dans ses oreilles et qu'il sent les bulles éclater au bout de ses doigts.

Et il ne regarde plus les ponts, ne pense plus à rien, il suit les roses et le caramel, pour se retrouver dans des endroits sans chemins, des places sans panneaux, il se perd et _adore ça._

Et chaque nuit ou le soleil ne fracasse plus son crâne et ou l'odeur se fait trop forte, les bulles dans son ventre _éclatent_ et laisse des larmes, qui coulent et coulent le long de ses joues, et les papillons s'envolent, et laisse son estomac trop lourd et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Et si Sam rêve des lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes et rattrapent son cœur sur le point de _tomber,_ il ne rêve pas du prénom qu'il murmure dans ses chansons et des yeux qui le scrutent à travers les fleurs et les fenêtres, celui qu'il ne le quitte _jamais._

Il le souffle, il le crie, _le supplie_ , le chante et le danse, ce prénom. Il l'adore, le décor et le voit _partout._ Il en sent l'odeur et en bouffe les lettres, pleure les syllabes et en regrettes la beauté.

Et quand l'odeur et trop forte et que les bulles éclatent faisant _vibrer_ tout son corps, Sam halète, à bout de souffle, le soupire, ce beau prénom.

« Gabriel »

* * *

 **Re coucou les gens ! Alors comme vous le voyez, on ne sait pas réellement si Gabriel est mort ou pas, parce que je considère ce personnage en vie et je crois dur comme fer à son retour dans la saison 11 (c'est une pensée de fangirl confirmée de l'Archange Gabriel mais cht)**

 **& donc je ne voulais pas que si vous êtes comme moi, et aimez Gabe de tout votre cœur, bah je ne voulais pas vous casser et vous rappeler la presque vraie mort de ce personnage. **

**Pour ceux qui le voient mort, encore une fois, c'est à votre imagination de décider !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
